It Was Just Another Day
by CakeBook
Summary: After Reckoning! Graves and Dru have been reunited, happy ever after? nope. Its just the beginning. What's wrong with Dru? Swears, angst, and dark things beware. Rating may go back up again:we'll see!


_**incoming fluff! eeeeheeehee! (: Disclaimer: not mine! ):**  
_

_She was lying down in the field near the baseball diamond, exactly a year ago when he was kidnapped in the bushes behind her. Her guard was lurking in the evening shadows, watching her yet not, to give her the illusion of privacy. She appreciated this, but was still irked that she couldn't lose herself in her thoughts with the presences around her. She tried to lose herself to the more pleasant memories from the past couple years. Her lips quirked at a particular thought, the smell of grease and burgers faintly tickling her nose. _I could really use one right now. Maybe i'll ask Ben to get me one later. _She continued to trifle through her memories for long time, face brightening and darkening at the many saved scenes in her head. _

_A shadow interrupted her thoughts. Benjamin . "Milady. Its' time to go back in. Your tutor will be here soon."  
_

_She blinked. "Ah. A couple more minutes."  
_

_A quiet sigh, but nothing else came out of him as he dissapeared yet again. She continued to lie there, fingering a skull and crossbones necklace right ontop of her mother's locket, bought when Nat suggested it after slipping out on a particular bad day at the mall. The silver was cool compared to the locket, but slowly got warmer when she closed her palm on it, leaving it ontop of her collarbone.  
_Graves._She wondered for the millionth time in the past year when he would be back. He promised. And she was not to break promises. Gran, Dad and Mom had taught her that, each using their own words to describe love and the patience it would involve. She just wished that he would hurry it up. Suddenly, the locket grew hot, almost burning her skin. She jumped and sat up, and her guards snapped into vision. A rustle of leaves, footsteps, slow and long. She looked around, narrowing her eyes and reaching out with the aspect. She scanned the baseball diamond, the bleachers, and the forest -_what was that?-_ she narrowed it in on that spot, yards away from where she was, where she found the piece of cloth so long ago. The first thing she saw was his earing, the very same one that he had in the beginning and then she had it and then he had it yet again, when he left. It winked at her like it was saying _i'm back! _bright in the fading light. As a __long duster and combat boots came into view, she still didn't move, still shocked. Her guard was unmoving, unblinking and one of them even dropped his gun. He took long, confident strides toward them, taking his sweet time and when he was only a few metres away he stopped, tilting his head slightly at her. She felt the locket give a hot pulse, and her mouth dropped, blue eyes wide in the face of those burning green ones. He stared back, at her purple t-shirt,jeans, down to her feet and back up again, resting at the two necklaces resting at her collarbone, her hand had dropped away when she turned. His lips tilted up into a small smile and he said "eh, we match." She snapped out of her reverie, jumping up and tackling him to the ground hugging him until his ribs creaked. He hugged back too, with equal, healthy force. She buried her head into his chest and inhaled deeply. _

_Strawberry incense and the tang of moonlight and healthy boy. That made her let out a choked sob, feeling her heart blow up in her chest. She just kept it there, not moving in sense that her heart might just float out of through her throat and out. Not long after though, he nudged her face up and looked at her again, and smiled. A true one. Her heart just stopped.  
_

* * *

Sun streamed through the thin blinds, lighting the room and the two figures, giving them a warm, morning glow. She sighed, shifted so her head was on his chest, snuggling up to him. _This is just bliss._ He made a low sound, smiling down at her heart shaped face.  
"I really like this." she said, smiling at him.  
"I do too."  
"I'm really glad your back, Graves."  
"I always said I would be back, Dru-girl." he said, running his fingers through her hair.  
They looked at each other, not saying anything, eyes conveying more meaning then mouths ever could. He broke the connection first, cheeks slightly pink.

"So. What does Dru stand for?" he said, coughing slightly.

She smiled up at him, eyes roaming over his eyelashes, his sharp nose, high cheekbones, strong jaw, and over the full, pink, plump lips. She felt like they were in their own personal bubble, timeless and just for them and them only. A new feeling came over her, soft and fluffy, not like her at all but she accepted it notherless. After all, it was Graves. Graves who wasn't broken anymore and was willing to make the first move in a intimate setting. A small voice was telling her that she was getting soft, not the badass girl she was anymore but she brushed it off, that was years ago. Now she's the mostly matured girl who is the head of the council and had the guy of her dreams back to her. _Yes, guy_. Not guys. The other one had backed off, treating her normally _(mostly)_ and the _loup garou_ with less malice, surprisingly.

It still felt slightly awkward with him at times, any conversations they had were either short and stuttered, or about the most stoic of things, like the weather. _But eventually_ she hoped, it would get better. She gave a mental shake, and looked at the ethereal guy in front of her, cheeks still slightly pink and lips open just a fraction, tongue just visible. _Graves_. She leaned in, and kissed him.  
He felt her lips press against his, and he nearly froze at the sudden connection, mind going blank at the sheer ecstasy of her lips on his. He just got back yesterday night, and they had woken up some time ago but hadn't really done anything but snuggle. It was the third time they kissed, and the surreal feeling of _I can't believe this is happening_ still lingered in his mind. _But it is, and she's mine_ he thought, hands moving to the back her neck, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. She gave a soft, indescribable sigh and opened her mouth, tongue grazing his lips. He shuddered, and nipped at her lips earning a quirk of lips, then opening his mouth bigger. His head had started to blank out, until he remembered his earlier question and her avoidance of it. He broke the kiss regretfully, mind set on the question and the possible session after he found out. She gave a wordless, small sigh of displeasure, and looked at him. He responded with a small grimace.

"Hey. I really want to know."  
"I don't really see why you had to break a kiss for that."  
He scoffed. "Don't change the subject."  
She rolled her eyes. _The guy really wants to know_.

"Fair enough. You sure?"  
"As I'll ever be, Dru-girl."  
"You're just saying that because you took a year to come back."  
" yeah."  
"I don't think your sure."  
He gave a sigh. "I AM sure."  
"Really?"  
"Dru!"  
She blinked. "Yes?"  
"is it really embarrassing? Because I don't give a shit if it is, you know."  
She stiffened. "It's not."  
"so then will you tell me?"  
"I will. "she said, averting her eyes.  
Graves narrowed his eyes. She looked uncomfortable; her eyes were anywhere but on his, and her hand, with was on his waist had started a twitching, tapping movement. _Huh. Is it really that bad?_ He thought. _Maybe she needed some convincing. Since asking didn't really work... Maybe something else would. Well, we are together. Come on man, you said you'll come back worth her and not a spineless shit._ He steeled himself and took a discreet breath. He then raised his arm, and tickled his fingers up along her back, up to her shoulders. She jerked, eyes going wide.  
"Graves!"

He bit back a smirk and instead smiled at the flustered look on her face.  
"You looked uncomfortable."  
She looked at him, slightly annoyed, searching his face_. There's really nothing left of when he was broken.._ The thought sent her heart soaring. The sick look was gone, eyes and skin brighter than before. He certainly gotten buffer, as noted from before, when she was snuggling with him. Everything was sharper, more prominent in a good way, making him look like a warrior prince, just like his description of _loup garou_. She never really noticed that he looked so much different yet so much like the guy who left her. _Prince of his kind, with all the strength and added mental dominance._  
She never loved him more than she did now.  
She opened her mouth... He looked at her, seeming to have heard the thoughts and love in her eyes _-his heart skipped at that- _and her opening her mouth and-

* * *

"..."

He waited. A moment passed, and it was quiet, her mouth still slightly opened, lips silently forming a word, but still nothing. Her eyes showed nothing, but he thought he saw a flicker of panic go through them. He looked at her still, features slowly filling with confusion.

"Um, Dru? What's wrong? "  
She continued to look at him, mouth now slightly hanging. Her eyes were impassive.  
He shifted and put a hand to her cheek, and gave her a slight whack. Nothing. Now he was starting to get worried.  
"Dru? You're starting to freak me out. Dru? Dru!"  
The look in her eyes then changed. From blankness to panic, but her face and body were still in the same position. Graves noticed this, and put his other hand on her cheek, and in a slightly louder and panicky voice  
"Dru! What the fuck is wrong with you?"  
She blinked multiple times, eyelashes fluttering on her heart shaped face. One of her curls fell down in front of her eyes, and his hands brushed it away, the movement automatic. Her face then contorted into a frozen, scared expression that was almost comical if it wasn't so unDru-like. He looked at her face, his own nearly mirroring hers and shook her shoulders, roughly.  
"Dru! Dru! You're scaring the shit outta me! What the fuck is wrong?"  
Then, suddenly her hands were on his shoulders, sliding up and cupping his face, cold and clammy. She drew in, face still panicked and mouth hanging, and said -barely audible_-_ "_Dru."_  
Graves jerked back. There was something seriously wrong with her. Something bad. _This isn't gunna be good. _He opened his mouth to call for Shanks-  
"Dru! Dru! DRU!" She had jumped him, cool hands on his collar and neck and shouting her name over and over again. He didn't expect this. He was totally freaked, a terrifying feeling that gave him chills, and right down to the bone and causing alarm bells to shrill in the back of his head. Graves gave a shout of pure surprise. It was almost a squeal. He was to shocked to growl in this. "Holy fuck! Fuck! DRU! Fu- ckargh! "  
She had her hands around his neck and were starting to squeeze, fingers steel bands, the aspect giving a little _crack!_ in the air. His _loup_-_garou_ instincts snapped to life, hands grabbing her wrists and knees knocking her off. Her hands were still on his neck, her strength nearly overpowering his, and he felt her legs clamp down on his hips. A weak growl bubbled up his throat, but it was drowned out in the continuous shouts from her. He continued to struggle, but it felt like years before he saw white spots in his vision, and felt his limps grow weaker. He heard the door slam open, but he was nearly out. _What the fuck._.._Dru...Please don't. This isn't you..._

* * *

**A/N: 27.04.2012 (edit)****  
i'll try to update soon! it would really help if i got some R&R (;  
**


End file.
